


Hide and Seek

by Ourbooksuniverse



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Multi, acofas - Freeform, acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourbooksuniverse/pseuds/Ourbooksuniverse
Summary: Short sweet little fic about a game of hide and seek between Rhysand and his little sister.





	Hide and Seek

“Come on Rheeeeeees!” whined his little sister “just one more time, please”. With a sight he told his 4 year old sister  “we have already played that game 9 times today”. At that she stared up at him with big puppy eyes and a pout on her lips - something she had learned from Cassian no doubt - “pretty please” she asked him. He really couldn’t deny her anything so he told her “fine, one more time”. She let out an excited squeal and ran off somewhere to hide. Rhysand rolled his eyes and started counting loud enough so she would hear him.  

“one, two, three,….”

Half an hour later Rhysand was freaking out, why had he agreed to play hide and seek with a toddler who just figured out how to winnow. Sure his little sister could make him do pretty much whatever she wanted, but he should have known better. Because now he lost his little sister, and his parents were going to kill him when they came back home.

He pushed aside the floor length black curtains in her bedroom, seeing if she was hiding there, but she wasn’t. “Shit” he muttered to himself, he was never playing this game again. The first nine time’s they played it today, she had hid in obvious places, like behind couches, under tables, she once even stood in the middle of the room with her eyes closed - convinced that if she couldn’t see him, he couldn’t see her. She had pretty much sucked at hiding, untile now apparently.

As he walked through the house, he looked in every room, in every nook and cranny. He suddenly hoped she hadn’t wondered outside into the camp. He send a wave of his power through the house, and found nothing. “Shit, shit, shit” he cursed as he stormed down the stairs toward the back door. He almost ripped the door of its hinges as he stormed out of the house and into the tiny garden his mother kept, where he spotted two familiar figures.

There sleeping under the apple tree was Cassian and curled up in his arms was his little sister also asleep. He thanked the Gods that she was save and that he found her. Smiling he walked up to the sleeping duo. It wasn’t the first time that he had found them like this. If his little sister knew Cassian was in a two mile radius, she would find him and take a nap in his arms. She never did that with him or Azriel or even their parents. No only Cassian arms were good enough for napping in her opinion.

As he looked down at them he debated whether or not to wake the two of them. On the one hand he would have to tell his sister she can’t just go outside whenever she wants - not even for naps in Cassian’ arms - but on the other hand if he woke her up he would have to play another game of hide and seek. In the end he decided to let them sleep, he could be angry at her later.


End file.
